You Must Be Out Of Your Mind
by ilessthan3redvines
Summary: Two unlikely characters meet, but will they fall in love?


"Bryce! 25 points for us at least." said a girl, as she walked by.  
"Well, of course." Bryce smiled at them and winked. He was wearing his black and gold basketball uniform, two hours before the game, and one hour before he had to be in the gym practicing. He was wondering around the school like he usually did when waiting for a game to start. _Maybe I should so to extra help?_ he thought. The last test he had in Chemistry, he failed.  
Not long after walking through the the science hallway, someone ran into him. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Collie looked Bryce up and down. "Jeez.. Calm down," she said. "What, you don't want me bruising you or messing or your clothes?" she taunted, rolling her eyes. Collie usually joked around a lot like this. A lot of people called her funny, although they usually just ignored her. That was alright, though. She had Starbucks, internet, and tumblr to keep her company.

Bryce looked at the girl. He recognized her from his classes or something, but didn't know her name. "Do I even know you?" He shook his head. "It doesn't even matter. I can't get hurt for my game. I'm a starter and the leading scorer. Do you know what that's like? I doubt it." He rolled his eyes. "Make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Collie laughed. "Ha!" she said. "You think I-" She gestured to her very skinny frame. "You think _I_ could hurt _you_? Okay, Mr. Starter..." Collie joked. "I'll back off. I didn't know I could hurt a big, tough football player." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, by the way," she said, walking toward her locker.

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He began to walk in the opposite direction. _Really bad first impression. She must have no friends. I mean, if I've never heard of her, then she must be a nobody, _he thought, as he continued to make his way to his chemistry class for after-school help.

Collie walked to her locker and put in the combination. After cramming all her books in except for her art notebook and pencil, she closed the locker shut.

Bryce sat in the back of the class and waited for his tutor to arrive. _I hope it's some hot girl. Maybe a cheerleader or someone that was on the volleyball team. Yeah, that would be nice._

Collie then went on her way to the Chemistry lab. _Now to tutor some brainless jock.._ she thought to herself. Collie walked into the classroom and sat in front of the guy. "Okay, so should we get started?" she asked, not surprised one bit that the guy was Bryce.

Bryce rolled his eyes once he saw Collie sit in front of him. _WHY?!_, he cried in his head. "Do you really have to be my tutor?" He asked, coldly. "Can I get someone else instead?" He looked around the room, then to the teacher.

Collie raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I'd be pleased to have Colette as a tutor, Bryce," the teacher said. "She's probably the brightest of the senior class." Collie smiled smugly at Bryce.

Bryce rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." He really didn't care if Collie was the smartest person in his grade - or even the world. He didn't like the nerd at all.

Collie raised an eyebrow at Bryce. "Well?" she asked. "Where's your book? Your notes?" No wonder this guy was failing...

Bryce sighed and took out his textbook. He didn't have any notes in his notebook. All he did in class was make eye contact with the cute girls and flirt with them.

"And your notes?" Collie asked, taking out her own from a side pocket in her notebook. "You do have notes, don't you?"

Bryce shook his head. "Nope, I don't. There really isn't a point of taking them. I mean, I'm gonna forget them anyway."

Collie sighed. "How do you expect to pass then?" she asked, handing Bryce her notes. "Here. You can copy mine... As for losing them, don't you have any notebooks? Anything to keep them organized?"

"I'm not failing. I have a C." His teachers were just passing him so that he could play sports to keep him busy - and it did. He was a football, basketball, and lacrosse starter. Bryce was an important part of the school. "And yes, I have a notebook." He took it out of his bag and gave it to her. It was full of notes from girls and girls' phone numbers. Not one thing of chemistry was in there.

Collie flipped through the notebook, trying to stifle a laugh. She took all the notes and phone numbers out and walked over to the trash can. "Looks like you won't be calling them any time soon..." she said, crumbling and tearing the notes up.

Bryce's eyes widened. "What do you think you're doing?!" He stood up and walked over to her. He ripped the notebook out of her hands, then flipped through all the pages to see whose numbers and notes were still there.

Collie put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, Bryce, but I was just getting rid of all those useless notes. You need room for important ones; not ones from giggling idiots."

Bryce looked at her like she was stupid. "What do you mean 'useless'? These numbers are very important." He made sure that the most important girls' numbers that he had gotten just that day were still there. "These girls are very important to me, if you know what I mean." He gave a playful wink, to give her a hint on what he meant.

Collie rolled her eyes. "Of course they are.." she said, taking the notebook. She took the remaining notes out of it and gave the notebook back to Bryce.

Bryce rolled his eyes. He knew that he could get them back just as fast the next day of school, or even after the basketball game tonight. He snatched the notebook back from Collie again and went to sit down. If he didn't want to be there before, he didn't want to be there ten times as much now.

After throwing the remaining notes away, Collie sat back down in front of Bryce. "Are you gonna just sit there or copy them down?" she asked, flipping through the Chemistry textbook.

Bryce sighed and reluctantly reached for Collie's notes and began to right them down in his notebook. He now hated her.

Collie smiled, pretty satisfied. She took out her notebook and started to draw. If there was one thing she loved to do, it was draw.

Bryce's hand began to cramp up after, what seemed to be, writing a 1000 page book. In reality, he had only written about half of a page. "How do you write all of this? My hand is hurting already."

Collie shrugged. "I'm used to writing, I guess.." she replied. "I draw a lot. I also play video games, which requires the use of your hands for awhile." She found it almost laughable that Bryce had only written half a page and his hand was cramping up already.

He put down the pen, refusing to write anymore. "Well I don't. I hate writing so much. These hands are for playing sports, not doing work." Bryce's arms folded across his chest.

"Look," Collie said, putting down her notebook. "You will fail eventually... Someone could just figure out about the teachers passing you just so you can play. Then what will happen? You'll fail. The team'll lose. Everyone'll hate you. You need these notes. So, I suggest you quit being so stubborn and take them."

Bryce rolled his eyes and began writing the notes again. He began to mutter under his breath. "It's not like I'm going to ever look over these notes again..." He kept a close look on the time, so he could get out of there as fast as he could.

"And the faster you take the notes, the quicker I can actually move on to teaching you," Collie continued. "At this rate, you'll still be next week taking them.."

Bryce cursed at her under his breath and began to write the notes quicker. Once he finished, he put the pen on the table and massaged his hand. "Look. You don't want to be here, I don't want to be here. Let's just finish this as quickly as we can without your stupid side comments."

"Okay, okay.." Collie sighed. "Well, what do you need help with? What are you not getting?"

"This whole thing about the math and naming compounds and acids and stuff. Since when do you use math in science anyway?" Bryce leaned back and balanced himself on the chair.

Collie mentally face-palmed. "You're hopeless.." she muttered. Just then, the bell rang.

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I have to get to a basketball game - something actually important." He stood up. "Not like you'll actually be there anyway." He mumbled the last part, but was pretty sure that Collie had heard him. "See ya." Taking his books and bag, he walked out of the classroom.

"In fact, I am going," Collie said, grabbing her stuff and walking after him. "My brother's actually on the team."

Bryce laughed. "Yeah, right. Who's your brother?" He didn't believe Collie one bit.

"Will Anderson," Collie replied. "He looks up to you, you know.. I have no clue why. Anyway, I have to drive him home."

Bryce's jaw dropped. "Willy is your brother?!" There still was a strong sense of disbelieve in his voice. "But he's actually kinda good! I mean, as good as a junior can be, but still!"

Collie shrugged. "Why's it such a surprise?" she asked.

"Because how can someone who is actually good at sports be related to you?" Bryce's face scrunched up with confusion.

Collie pretended to think about this. "Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically. She snorted. "Honestly, Bryce. You judge people too quickly. I mean, how do you know that I'm not good at sports?"

Bryce's face was still scrunched up when he looked her up and down. "Because you're...you." He still didn't know the girl's name, but she knew his. But didn't everyone know his name?

"Oh, really?" Collie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you're right. I do suck at sports. Trust me, I have no balance and no flexibility. I'm more of an artsy type of person."

"I can tell." Bryce said, as if brushing it off his shoulder. This was something that he did often. He looked straight in front of him, wondering why he was still walking with the girl. Her brother would probably even question why he was talking to her.

"How so?" Collie asked, looking at Bryce. He seemed very.. snobby - like he was going to kill himself if he talked to her any longer. Well, he _did_ look like that. Now, he didn't look as bad.

"Look at you. You're an obvious nerd." Bryce stated, as his eyebrows seemed to make a line. "No offense," he added, not really meaning it. "Nerds don't play sports. All they're good for is doing my homework and projects."

"Look at you," Collie said, gesturing to Bryce. "You're an obvious jock. Jocks are completely brainless. They're only good for sports. They're complete pigs. They will never do anything with their life. They'll never leave this town. Not to mention, they'll end up with a million kids cause they aren't smart enough to use protection."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "'Never leave this town'? I already have scouts offering me full scholarships to their colleges. I don't even have to go to college! I have the choice of going straight to professional basketball! But, not going to college would be stupid, huh? This is coming from the 'brainless jock'." He walked down the stairs. "As for the million of kids thing, it's not my fault that the ladies want all this." He flexed his muscles and lifted his jersey to show his perfect six pack.

"Oh, God. Put it down," Collie said, turning away. "You don't just go around showing people what you think you have, Bryce. It's disgusting."

Bryce laughed as he put his jersey back down. "You know you liked it." He disappeared into the boys' locker room right as he finished his sentence.


End file.
